landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Chomper/@comment-34865525-20160303162758
If you want my take on how things will play out, I'll give two seperate explanations; one in line with the ongoing Universal film universe, and the other in line with my planned webcomic universe, which only treats I'', ''II, III, IV, and a modified VII as canon. It's a long one, so bear with me. For the Universal timeline: Chomper lives with Littlefoot and co, alongside his friend Ruby, in the Great Valley. He goes on adventures, runs away from 'feral' predators, and occasionally has to deal with scorn from the residents of the Valley. He grows up, eventually; by the time he is at least a preadolescent (comparable to a smaller version of the T. rex/"Nanotyrannus" specimen 'Jane'), insects and small mammals would be unlikely to sustain his diet, though, for the good of his friends, he tries to stall the inevitable. Thus is where this concept branches. If he continues to eat only small animals, he would either 1. snap from the pressure of not being allowed to eat better food or 2. starve to death out of his own desperation to stay friendly by eating unsustaining food. Because the second option being a dead end, we'll continue from the first. After spending most of his life in the valley eating little more than small creatures, as opposed to eating more apex predator-suitable meals, he finally snaps out of hunger and either injures or outright kills one of the valley dinosaurs (a Rainbow-face or a similar smallish dinosaur would be sensible). In retaliation, the valley exiles the Sharptooth to the barren wastes outside, and Chomper is left alone. Again, this is where the odds split. There are quite a few possibilities out in the Beyond. 1. After exile, he accepts his new fate and goes on to be a regular Sharptooth, potentially using his leaf-eater tongue to fool his prey into submission. 2. After exile, he attempts to start life in the Beyond, but is ultimately involved in an accident that takes his young life. 3. He attempts to return to the valley, but he is either driven out again or is killed by the still-enraged plant-eaters. 4. He returns to the valley, and tells the residents he has come up with an idea to relieve his hunger by only eating fellow Sharpteeth. The Valley residents either go with his new plan, or don't believe him and go option 3 on his cloaca. 5. He does not take his exile lightly, and he rallies a group of fellow Sharpteeth to help him destroy the Great Valley, feeling extremely betrayed by those he had once come to love. This either works or ends in complete and utter disaster. 6. Somewhat of an extension of the first split, he occasionally returns to the valley when not hungry to visit his friends. That's more or less what I've made of Chomper's future. I'll put my own canon Chomper in a reply considering this has gone on for long enough.